Harry Potter: the Inbetween and the After
by HPforever347
Summary: This story is about the time gap in the seventh book. You know, the part before the fade to black and the 19 Years Later… it starts slow but I promise it has an amazing plot. Read and Review! Harry Ginny love plus Ron Hermione love hate relationships!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: The In-between the After

Hi everyone! I'm HPforever347, and I'm obviously a big Harry Potter fan. This series is really close to my heart and I just wanted to continue the story for my sake… but I decided to share it on here.

This story is about the time gap in the seventh book. You know, the part before the fade to black and the _19 Years Later_… it focuses mainly on Harry and Ginny, but when you say Harry Potter, you think of the whole gang. They are included too. After I'm bored writing about their teenage years, I will continue on after the epiloque of the seventh book. This section will include the gang and their kids!

So after that long and boring introduction here is my story!  
>Please review and subscribe!<p>

It had been 3 days since the Battle. Anyone willing stayed at Hogwarts to help clean and repair it. McGonagall, the new Headmistress, decided that it would be best if the students were given the rest of the present school year off. In order to cope with the horrors they had witnessed.

The relief Harry felt after he defeated Voldemort was dissipating. He, Ron, and Hermione had been working together, trying to contact the families of those who died. They sent lists of the deceased to the Ministry of Magic, who published them in the Daily Prophet. So many had died for the cause. Harry tried not to blame himself. Hermione kept reassuring him, "This isn't your fault Harry. It was Voldemort's. If he wasn't evil in the first place…". But that didn't take away that friends, sons, daughters, moms, and dads were dead. All because of Harry. It was Teddy Lupin who was now an orphan. It was George who lost a twin, Harry thought. He couldn't bare to face the Weasleys, let alone Ginny. The first time he saw her after the battle was not a pleasant experience for him.

Since everyone was working so hard to restore the castle, McGonagall created a system where groups could stay in various rooms of the castle at night. It avoided the problem of underage kids without places to sleep. It was almost like a hotel system. All the members of the order that were still alive had their own rooms. One night, Harry couldn't sleep and was walking through the corridors. He happened to stumble across the cracked open door to the trophy room, where he saw a glimpse of red hair. He peered in closer to see the Wealsey family resting on cots. Ginny was on the cot closeset to her mother. She had red puff eyes and tearstained cheeks. Harry could tell she was distraught. It broke his heart. Harry avoided her ever since. He didn't want to deepen her pain by unleashing all of his on her. The first time he saw her after the battle was not a pleasant experience for him.

"Harry…? Are you good, mate," asked Ron unsurely. He had just broken Harry out of deep thought. "When was the last time you slept?"

Harry, who was stuck thinking remorseful thoughts, lazily replied, "Uh… about 5 days ago."

"5 days! Harry! You need to sleep," exclaimed Hermione.

"Really?" said Harry sarcastically. "Last time I tried I had nightmares about Voldemort still."

"You should really talk to-" Hermione started.

"Who, Dumbledore," asked Harry.

"I was going to say McGonagall," said Hermione angrily.

Harry rubbed his eyes and ruffed his hair. Ron and Hermioned looked at each other.

"Hey at least we get to go home later today. You're staying at my house. So is Hermione."

Harry's head shot up. "This is our last day at Hogwarts."

They both nodded. Harry looked around at the newly restored Gryffindor common room. He would miss his home. "Now what do we do?" All three of them looked at each other and were quiet for a long time.

All of the volunteers had met in the Great Hall to hear McGonagall's closing speech. Her voice was magnified because she didn't have the power of silencing a crowd with one word like Dumbledore did yet.

"I would like to thank all of you for your heartfelt work. Hogwarts has been restored to its originality and deceased have been cared for. May we remember this remorseful time always. For it will remind us that evil may reign, but good always prevails.

_Damn_, thought Harry_, she already has a catch phrase_.

Everyone got up, started talking, and began to make their way out. Harry couldn't find the Weasleys anywhere in the warm, crowded Great Hall. It was filled with bruised teenagers, their parents, Order members, and staff. Harry was caught in the middle of a crowd that was moving in 20 different directions. He couldn't help but spin in a circle to try and find someone. Then, he heard a cry from behind him. He turned around long enough to see a flash of red hair before Ginny was in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his were around her waist. This was the happiest Ginny had been in a long time.

"Where have you been?"

"Hiding from your family," said Harry.

Ginny pulled away far enough to look at Harry's face.

"Because of everything," said Harry. Ginny's eyes filled slowly with tears and she looked away, slowly letting go of Harry, but he was desperatetoo, so he pulled her in tighter. He realized his mistake. They both needed comfort, and he abandoned her. They stood there for what felt like hours, Ginny sniffing softly on Harry's shoulder every now and then. "I needed you," she said. "And I could've helped you too."

"I'm sorry. I thought you hated me. I couldn't bear to be rejected by you."

"Never. Avoid-Me. Again," said Ginny.

"Oh I wont," said Harry. He wasn't going to be the first to pull away. It was the rightest feeling he had ever felt. Apparently, Ginny felt the same, because she didn't let go for a time after that.

After they broke apart, they looked around the Great Hall to find it was almost empty. The Weasleys were waiting patiently in the corner. McGonagall was talking to the professors. Dean, Seamus, and the Patil twins stood laughing and talking near the windows. Luna and Neville were drinking tea at a table and talking.

Harry looked at Ginny and felt extremely grateful she was alive. He fought the urge to kiss her in front of her broken family, ex-boyfriend, and professors.

"Are you okay, Gin?" She looked up at him.

"No… but I will be. Are you okay?"

"Yea," said Harry unsurely.

"Rubbish," said Ginny. "I can see it in your eyes."

"Excuse me, ," they heard McGonagall ask. "May I have a word?"

Harry looked at Ginny expectantly and she fake-half-smiled and pushed him gently towards the Headmistress.

Ginny started walking towards her family. George was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, a few feet away from the rest of the Weasleys. AS she walked up to him, she got surprised looks from her family but slid down the wall anyway and said, "Hey, Georgie," sympathetically. At that, George sprang up, walked out of the Great Hall, and Disapparated with a crack. The crack stung Ginny's heart and she jolted. Ron came and sat down. He just sat down. That's all she needed. Then Harry walked up and sat down on her otherside, and Hermione sat next to Ron. "Good-bye Hogwarts," said Harry. They joined hands and closed their eyes. When they opened them they were at the Burrow.

Thanks for reading. This chapter is sad and dreary, I promise they will get lighter. You can't come from the biggest battle in wizard history and all of the sudden be all chip and cheery right after.

Please continue reading and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and or favorited and or subscribed!

Warning: early chapters will contain a lot of fluff; darker themes will be in later chapters. I wanted to give the characters a break.

Chapter 2:

In a matter of minutes, the Burrow was silent. And if you are familiar with this asymmetrical home, you know that this was a rarity. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley retired to their room, as did all the kids. Even the ghoul in the attic didn't make any noise. The family was keeping to themselves and letting things sink in. The fact that the _whole _family was staying at the Burrow helped the overall morale a little bit.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in Ron's tiny room, talking in whispers. "Where is George exactly," asked Hermione in a concerned tone.

"We don't know, we haven't seen him since this afternoon," said Ron. Hermione grabbed his hand for support.

"I'm sure he'll come back sooner or later. He's just probably feeling lost. Maybe he wants space to clear his head," said Harry.

"Yea, well, he can do that without sending Ginny and Mum into a tizzy," said Ron.

"Don't make him sound overly selfish Ronald. He has a right to be. He just lost his twin brother: his best friend."

"Hermione, we all lost Fred. And we're all hurting. The least he can do is stick with the family. If he doesn't show up for a couple years, it will make everything worse," Ron explained. Hermione looked sick at the thought of George being gone for a couple of years.

There was a knock at the door. Mrs. Weasley peered in. "Harry, dear, if you would like your own room to sleep in, Charlie's is open… I'm afraid it's the only one open, since most of the family will be staying for a while. Otherwise, we can conjure you an extra bed in here." Harry nodded. "Hermione, Ginny said to tell you that you're welcome in her room if you'd like. If any of you need anything… just let me know," she ended will a sad smile.

"Thanks," they said in unison.

Harry waited until Mrs. Weasley was down a few floors before he asked the new couple, "Does she know you two are together?"

"Are you mad? Why would we tell her? Do you know that when Ginny told Mum and Dad that you and her were dating," Ron shuddered at the word, "that Mum went on a rampage for weeks that '_All my children are grown up! Where has the time gone? Little Gin Gin! I'm so OLD! '_ " Harry raised his eyebrows and smirked. He was going to save _Little Gin Gin _for blackmail. Ron continued, "I do not want that to happen."

"Well they'll find out someday, mate. I just hope I'm there to witness it."

Hermione laughed, although it didn't seem real. They faced too many horrors to easily forget them and be truly happy right after. It got awkwardly silent, and Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Harry felt unwelcome so he abruptly stood up and asked, "Is anyone hungry? I'm going downstairs for some nosh."

"No, I'm whipped. I'm gonna hit the sack," said Ron.

"Yes. I should be off to bed too," said Hermione with a yawn.

Harry widened his eyes at them. "Yep. Sure… off to bed," _wink wink_ "Me too." He said with a laugh and closed the door.

After Harry left, Hermione comfortably seated herself in Ron's lap.

""You okay, hun," she asked him.

"I just got better," he smiled. Hermione blushed.

"I'm not used to this," said Hermione.

"Used to what," Ron asked. He was scared she wasn't enjoying their new relationship. _What if she thinks we should just be friends again?_ He thought. It caused his stomach to turn over a few times.

"You being so adorable all the time."

Hermione moved in to kiss Ron. It was probably the highlight of his day.

oOo

"_Lumos_."

It was around midnight and the ground floor of the Burrow was pitch black due to the lack of moonlight outside. Harry tried not to trip over the messy living room as he made way to the kitchen. That task was harder than fighting a dragon when you only had a little orb of light. Harry shuffled around the kitchen looking for a snack. He bumped into a few things on the way, but managed to grab a slice of homemade bread and a couple pieces of cheese. After a couple of bites he got bored, so he took his snack outside. Harry Potter liked to wander.

The sound of the wind running over the land calmed Harry, yet he had no inclination to sleep. He didn't actually know if he would have nightmares (he sort of lied to his two best friends) but the faces of the dead lingered in his mind during the day, so why wouldn't they haunt him at night?

"AH FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN!"

Harry rushed towards the origin of the sound – Mr. Weasley's Muggle/Wizard shed. The light was on inside. _Good sign_, thought Harry. Instinctively, Harry's wand was raised. His adrenaline was pumping and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Fortunately his scar was not tingling. _Also a good sign_, thought Harry. Harry peered into the shed window and knocked. Mr. Weasley was hunched over a television, tinkering, when his head shot up at the sound of Harry's knock. He gestured for Harry to come inside.

"Hello Harry," said Mr. Weasley. He sounded tired and defeated. "Why are you up so late? I would think you're pretty exhausted by now."

"Couldn't sleep. So I got a snack."

It was quiet. The only sound came from Mr. Weasley's tinkering.

"Do you need anything," Mr. Weasley asked politely.

"No, thank you sir. I was just wondering if you needed any help," Harry offered his Muggle knowledge as bait for conversation.

"No, son. I just wanted to take my mind of things."

Harry was shocked. Mr. Weasley just refused his greatest hobby. Harry felt shocked that he could cause so much pain to a family. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused your family."

"Nonsense, Harry. Just think of where we would be without you, Dumbledore and Severus. Don't pity the minor damage. It's in the past, and it was for a good cause. But I will accept if it makes you feel any better."

"It does sir. Thank you. I'll be going now," said Harry.

"Goodnight."

Outside, Harry looked up towards the heavens. A million stars dazzled the sky. They made Harry feel miniscule and insignificant. He liked it. He wished he wasn't the Boy Who Lived. Then he wouldn't have all of this drama. Harry's eyes drifted to the Burrow, where a light turned off on the top floor, and a lamp turned on on the second floor. Ginny walked to the bench next to her window, sat down, and opened a book. She didn't read though. Instead, she looked up at the stars. Harry stared at his girlfriend. He still felt guilty about causing her pain. He had never seen her cry before this mess. It was unbearable for him to watch. After a while of admiring her, she sensed his gaze and looked down. She gave him a quizzical look and lifted up her hand in a wave. She pointed down and mouthed _come up here_. Harry didn't have to be asked twice.

Inside, Harry climbed the stairs carefully. The second level contained Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room along with Percy's. Both the room's lights shone from under the door. The third level contained Fred and George's empty room and Ginny's. He knocked on the door and peeked inside. "Come in," she said with a smile.

Harry was self-conscious. "What?"

"You don't have to ask, you know. You're so formal."

"I don't," asked Harry.

"Not after I've already invited you. Just hurry in before I change my mind," Ginny joked.

"Lay off Gin," he joked back. "Or I just might change my mind." Ginny smiled. She still sat at her window, book closed in her lap. Her hair was in a loose braid. She was wearing a Gryffindor t-shirt and yoga pants.

"Pajamas," Harry asked.

Ginny blushed and looked down. "Even though I can't sleep."

"Me neither." He sat down next to her. "How are you?"

She took a deep breath and kept her emotions partially in check. Harry could see threw it though. "Let's not talk about that," she said. "I've publicly cried for more than a lifetime's worth."

"I'm not public." Harry said offended. He wanted Ginny to be open with him. Not hide her feelings.

"No I know," she said grabbing his hand. "I just want to be happy for a while okay?"

Harry looked at her suspiciously. She was avoiding a topic by guilting him. Ginny put on her angel face… you know, the titled head and big round eyes. Harry smiled and pulled her closer. He savored the moment when their faces were inches from each other before he kissed her. It was beautiful and warm. The only thing that broke them apart was a door closing below. Harry realized that at some point during the kiss that his hands moved to hold Ginny's face and neck and hers were in his hair.

"Damn," said Harry.

"What?"

"Your blinds are open…"

"So…?" Ginny said.

"Your dad was outside in his shed. He probably saw us and ran inside."

"Oh. Great!" said Ginny sarcastically.

Harry got up and gave Ginny his hand. They walked toward the door, as Mr. Weasley ran upstairs.

"Thanks for taking my mind of things," said Ginny with a flirty smile.

Harry smiled back.

"GINNY! Time for bed," Mr. Weasley called and threw open the door. He was baffled to find them hand in hand, right in front of them. It showed on his face.

"Right. Goodnight Gin." Harry kissed her on the cheek and let go of her hand. "Mr. Weasley." And he ran up the stairs.

"Harry," said Mr. Weasley, all the while staring at Ginny.

"'Night Dad! Love you!" Ginny gave her dad a quick hug and shut the door in his face.

"Love you too?"

Ginny' short term happiness faded after Harry left. Her deep magenta room seemed too bright for her dark mood. She slowly walked to the window and shut her magic room darkening curtains. She slid into her bed; the usual comfort of her squishy duvet didn't help her. Ginny looked at her cherry wood four poster and sighed. She pointed her wand at her lamp which darkened.

oOo

Harry' excitement faded with each step. Harry walked briskly up the stairs and reached level three of the Burrow. His (Charlie's) room was on the left and Bill and Fleur's was on the right. Their light was off.

Charlie's room was a tad more spacious that Ron's. There were posters, covering the walls, of dragons. They were all sleeping (since Charlie had been gone so long). Their names were in gold lettering. As Harry passed the _Horntail, Ridgeback, _and_ Welsh Green, _the poster covered walls came to life. As soon as they saw Harry instead of their master Charlie, they began to snort and breathe fire in their pictures. Harry looked around Charlie's room. Everything was dragon related. His four poster had carved dragons on the headboard, and stacks of books lay around the room about dragons. Harry picked up _Dragon 101: A Way to a Dragon's Fire-Breathing Heart_ and flopped on the bed. He slid under the covers and opened the book.

"_Lumos._" Wait. Harry didn't feel like reading. _"Knox_." But he wasn't tired. "_Lumos_." _I don't like reading_, he thought. "_Knox_." _Sigh_. He stuffed his wand under his pillow. He thought of Ginny sleeping sound below. Or maybe she wasn't sleeping soundly_. What if she was having nightmares? What if she was scared?_ Harry's thoughts always got drastic at night. _What if she's hurt? Or under a spell… _ Hours passed. Harry still lay wide awake. Below, there was a creak of a step. A few moments later there was another creak, this one closer. Harry grabbed his wand from under his pillow and pointed it at the door. His heart pounded. The doorknob turned slowly, and creaked open a sliver. Harry aimed his wand.

THE END… for now

Bum bum bummmm

Yep… it's a cliffie. Me and the cliffster and bffls. Get used to it.

Let me know: Do you prefer long chapters every couple of weeks or shorter chapters every week?

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Please Review :'(

Chapter 3:

_The door opened slowly. Harry aimed his wand._

"Harry?"

"Oh God Ginny," whispered Harry, lowering his wand. She looked scared. "Come here. I'm sorry; I thought you were a Death Eater."

She scampered across the room and slid under the covers. She folded her arms across her chest and looked at the ceiling. Harry did not expect this at all. He lay frozen with an arm in midair and his eyes wide. Ginny breathed deeply and relaxed a little. "Ginny. Your parents are sleeping a floor beneath us."

"Relax, Harry, it's not like we're doing anything. I just couldn't sleep. I got freaked out. And lonely."

"Ginny, your dad caught us kissing and gave me a death glare. Imagine if he finds you in my bed."

"He knows I'm not okay. We're all screwed up right now. He also knows you make me feel better. I need you, Harry. He can deal with it," said Ginny bravely. Harry loved her brave quality.

Harry's heart was racing, but he forced himself to relax. _Ginny is lying next to me in bed…breathe._

"It's my fault, you know-," said Ginny. Harry looked at her. She was still looking at the ceiling; a tear slid down her cheek and moistened her fiery red hair. "-That George left. Mum hasn't looked me in the eye since. I tired to talk to him. To comfort him. But he just DisApparated. So now we've lost Fred," she took a breath, "and George."

"He would have left with or without you talking to him, Gin. He just needs time to clear his head. He will come back. Not having family sucks." She looked at Harry with empathy, then back to the ceiling. "I know how you feel, Harry. You know… the guilt that's not really yours to have. It's keeping me up. I can't sleep."

"I haven't slept for five days."

Ginny looked at him with awe. _What am I doing in Harry's bed? Oh yea! Comforting us both!_ Ginny nestled closer to Harry which made his heart race even more. She laid her head on his chest, and her hands on his shoulders. His arms naturally fell on her back.

After he got over his nerves, Harry Potter got the best night's sleep of his life. As did Ginny Weasley.

oOo

Harry's dream was warm, with a cool breeze. The sun was shining on his back. He looked in the distance and saw a hill. _Thank Merlin that there is a tree on that hill._ Harry walked to and up the grassy hill to where his Mom, Dad, and Ginny sat, having a picnic. Poofy clouds graced the sky. "You're late," said Ginny with a smile. She was just playing with him. Her hair glistened in the sun. So did his mother's.

"No matter," said James, "we've had a great time."

Harry couldn't force the words out of his mouth.

"We love you two together," said Lily.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and looked deeply into her eyes. They were beautiful and happy. When he looked away he was at Number Four Privet Drive, with Ginny holding his hand, on the front porch. He felt surprisingly pleasant.

The dream transformed, and Harry's stomach clenched. He and Ginny were sitting at a table in a café. Ginny had asked him to meet her here to talk. Though her words were incoherent to Harry, he knew the conversation was not going well. She kept nodding her head and looking anywhere except in his eyes. She was leaving. Ginny stood up and walked away slowly without a look behind her. Harry stood up. She wasn't coming back. It ripped him in half.

Then, he saw her face again; only her face: up close, and she was smiling. He could see the winter sun in her eyes. She wore a loose purple hat which contrasted her loosely curled red hair. Snowflakes were falling gently. Harry realized he was holding her hands. So they spun. The motion swept her hair and it tickled his face. Around and around in circles they went. If they let go, the gravity would send them to the ground. She laughed and held on to him in order to stay on her feet.

oOo

"Harry…Harry. Harry!" Ginny cooed, her torso hanging over Harry's sleeping figure. She hated to disrupt his peacefulness, but it was dawn, and Harry's point about her father catching them didn't appeal to her at the moment. She ran her fingers through his ruffled hair and across his chest. His muscles rippled underneath her touch. She blew in his ear lightly. He jolted and looked groggy and surprised. "Morning," she said. "I'm going back downstairs okay? You were right about being caught. I'm not ready for that yet. It's around 5 AM, so get some more sleep, okay?"

"Mhmm. Are you on top 'f me?"

She giggled. "Not really, so don't get too excited." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and tip-toed to her room.

oOo

Ginny tip-toed to her room without disturbing the rest of her family. She opened her door only wide enough so she could slide in. It she opened too far it would've creaked. Her room was dimly lit with morning glow. She slid under her covers and stretched out. Her foot hit another foot. "AHHHHH!" Ginny screamed and the bed user bolted upright. "SHH!" whispered Hermione, whose hair was sticking up in a few places. Ginny heard her dad walking up the stairs. "NEVER MIND! I'M OKAY! BAD DREAM!" said Ginny to cover up her switch of rooms mishap.

On the other side of Ginny's door, Mr. Weasley was walking up to the landing that Ginny's room was adjacent to, and Harry was walking down to it. Their sleepy eyes met as Ginny said she was fine. Harry felt awkward. He was shirtless and only wearing flannel pajama pants. His hair was ruffed. _Well at least he's not in her room_, Mr. Weasley thought.

"I'll just, um, go back, um," said Harry. He paused and turned on his heels. Mr. Weasley turned around also, and went back to bed.

oOo

"What are you doing here?" asked Ginny.

"You invited me," said Hermione.

"Yea! I assumed the invitation meant the whole night. Not a part of it. When you didn't show up after midnight, I assumed you were sleeping _elsewhere_."

"When I crept in here at 4 AM I was surprised to find _you _sleeping elsewhere, Miss Underage," whispered Hermione jokingly. "Well… are you going to tell me what happened?"

Ginny explained how she felt lonely after her Dad interrupted Harry and her, so she waited a few hours before going up.

"He wasn't asleep. He was far from it actually. Pretty jumpy, I'd say," said Ginny excitedly. "He almost shot a curse at me."

"Post-battle-stress… I've read about it."

Ginny and Hermione sat cross legged on her bed and the sun rose slowly. Rays of summer sun warmed Ginny's room.

"He fell asleep a couple minutes after I used his chest as a pillow. It was sweet. So where were you?"

"I think you know the answer to that question," said Hermione with a blush. "But it's not what you think… we just talked."

"Why the secrets? Oh well. You don't have to give me details anyway. I don't want to know what happens between you and my brother."

"So why did you come back down," asked Hermione, eagerly changing the subject from her private life.

"Same reason you did. Not to get caught," said Ginny. She looked to the door. There were a few quiet creaks. "Morning check-quick!" she whispered.

Mrs. Weasley peeked through the door to find the two friends sound asleep. She closed the door quietly and continued up.

"She's been doing that since we all became Undesirables. It's a habit now, I reckon," said Ginny.

"I'm actually tired," said Hermione.

"Like-wise."

"Good morning," they said in unison and drifted into their dreams.

oOo

"Have good dreams, did you?" asked Ginny as she sat down at the breakfast table (next to Harry of course) with a cup of tea and a bacon toast sandwich.

"Actually, yeah. I slept really well," replied Harry.

"Well that's good deary," said Mrs. Weasley.

The whole family was gathered in the Weasley's moderately sized kitchen. Everyone looked sad and groggy, like they hadn't gotten much sleep themselves. There was a whole where Fred and George should've been both literally and figuratively. The kids were relatively okay, and were trying to cope.

Ginny smiled and said into Harry's ear, "I do believe you talk in your sleep."

_Bloody hell, what did I say? _Harry looked down, and Ginny giggled smugly. She nudged him with her elbow.

"Stop telling secrets, Gin," said Bill Weasley.

"Shut up, Billy."

"Be nice to each other, you two," said Mr. Weasley.

Harry was still caught up about Ginny's comment. She had a way of making him nervous. _I remember my dreams, but what did I say?_ He didn't socialize for the whole of breakfast. The family assumed he was grieving.

Later that day, Harry pulled Ginny out of the public, into the empty living room. "What did I say; it's been nagging me for hours."

"Woah, we're your dreams that bad for you to be this nervous," Ginny said with a grin. "I mean I was in your bed but I didn't even kiss you or anything."

"No, just tell me."

"I was messing with you. All you said was my name."

Harry was relieved he didn't say something stupid, like Cho's name or something. He didn't have feelings for her anymore, but was thinking of the worst situation possible "I didn't keep you up, did I?" 

"No, relax Harry," she put her hand on his shoulder," I slept like a baby."

"Me too," said Harry with a smile.

She smiled too. She slid her hand of his shoulder to grab his hand. "Same time later. I don't know if I can sleep without…"

They made sure to be seen in public over the next few days to keep their sleeping schedule more of a secret. One day, they went for a walk outside and ended up the garden. Mrs. Weasley popped up "picking" vegetables and blushed, apologized, and walked away. The next night, Harry said his "goodnights" on the landing outside her room. When Bill came lumbering upstairs… that ended the festivities. Bill was very protective of his only sister.

A month after the battle, the spirits of the household were raising slightly. But the fact that both twins were gone was a dark cloud that kept coming back. There was a void that could not be filled.

"Did he say where he was going," asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No, Mum. He didn't say anything for the tenth time!" said Ginny.

"I should have said something. I knew what you were doing wouldn't turn out right."

"Mum! It's not my fault he left. He would've anyways," she said using Harry's words.

"I know, bu-"

Ginny had enough. She stormed outside and sat on the porch step, wiping angry tears off her cheeks. Harry, who happened to be roaming around outside, heard and walked up to her, "What happened?"

"She hates me for it. She blames me for him leaving. I don't know what to do. Maybe I should go looking for him. Maybe that will make her happy. If I disappeared too."

"Don't say that," said Harry. Hurtful images flashed in his mind.

"I'm sorry, but I can't handle the weight of the guilt she's putting on me."

"Yes, you can. You're strong and amazing and beautiful. And he will come back. Trust me."

"It's been a month, Harry! How much longer does he need to _clear his head_," she yelled, standing up.

Harry pulled her in for a hug and his shirt soaked up waterfalls.

oOo

"Why do you make girls cry so much," asked Hermione. "Cho, Ginny, I think Fleur one time…me, Mrs. Weasley-"

"-It wasn't me that made her cry, it was-" Harry blurted.

"I know, I was trying to make you laugh," said Hermione.

"I'm not in the mood."

"I can see that."

"Why are you so bubbly," he asked.

"No reason."

"Blimey, Hermione, you think I can't tell when you're hiding something from me? You're my best friend. Tell me."

"Okay fine… Ron told me he loved me!"

"Well that was fast. He's a passionate bloke. Did you say it back?"

"Of course I did," said Hermione.

"Of course you did. Did you mean it," asked Harry.

"…Yes."

They were quiet as they walked along the Weasley property after dinner. The family was cleaning up.

"Have you said it to Ginny?"

"No."

"Why? I can tell you really love her," said Hermione. "It's cute. How much you care for her, I mean. You're so intense."

"I guess I just haven't found the right time," said Harry.

"And what's the _real_ reason?"

"What d' you mean?"

"You think I can't tell when you're hiding something from me? You're my best friend," said Hermione.

Harry chuckled. Then he sobered up again and was quiet for a minute. "What if she doesn't say it back?"

Hermione gave Harry a look that said _really_ and laughed. A lot. "Please… Ron and I have been together for what? A month? And we already know we're in love. You and Ginny have been together 2 years… I think you both know you're in love."

"In fairness, you and Ron have had _something_ going on for about 5 years."

Hermione shot him another look that said _I'm going to win this argument._ "Harry," she said impatiently, "do you see the way she looks at you? The way she smiles unconsciously whenever you guys talk or are near each other? The way she just rubs against your shoulder when you walk next to her so she can be closer to you?"

"I just need the right time."

Hermione sighed. "You're being an ass today." And she walked away. Harry watched her leave and was completely shocked. He was just in a bad mood for some reason. He hoped it wasn't Post-Battle Stress Disorder…

oOo

That night, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny played wizard cards at the table. It was Ron's idea to cheer Ginny up. Even if it only took her mind off it for a little while.

The wizard cards changed at random, and the Jokers reffed the games and accused you of cheating. The Kings of one suit scowled and tried to kill the Kings of another suit another with their paper swords. The Queens looked bored. The Jacks acted like Gilderoy Lockhart: eager and full of themselves. This kept the kids busy until late hours of the night when everyone was asleep in the rest of the house. When all four of them were yawning, they decided to go to bed. When Ginny passed her bedroom without going inside, alarms started ringing in Ron's brotherly mind. "Wait- what's going on?" asked Ron looking at Harry. He stood taller and got defensive. Ginny giggled and Hermione put her hands on Ron's back and pushed him upstairs. She told him to calm down.

When they got settled in, Harry asked Ginny if she was okay. She simply nodded _no._ She looked at the ceiling and away from Harry. "I hate crying in front of you," she said. "It's all I've been doing, it seems like. Ever since Fred," she trailed off, "and since you jumped out of Hagrid's arms… I've been a wreck. I've cried more now than I have in my whole life combined."

"Don't get me wrong, it breaks my heart when you're upset, but you shouldn't be embarrassed and want to hid you're emotions around me. I'm here for you."

"Thanks," said Ginny. Minutes passed. "I don't think I will even be able to fall asleep with you by my side tonight."

oOo

Around six in the morning, the Burrow's door opened and closed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rushed into the kitchen fearing something dangerous. They were happy to find:

"CHARLIE!"

"Mum! Dad! I got your letter and came as quick as I could," said Charlie. In the background Mrs. Weasley was running about, putting the light blue tea kettle on the stove and pointing her wand at some toast which flew to the toaster. "Has anyone seen him," asked Charlie.

"No," said . "Nowhere to be found."

"Have you thought of any places he might be?"

"Yes and I've checked them. Twice."

Mrs. Weasley brought the tea and toast to the table. "How is work going," she asked changing the subject.

"It's going well. Actually, I got relocated here for a while. The ministry needs me to take care of the dragons that were in Voldemort's possession. The other guy got fired because he was an alleged Death Eater and the ministry didn't have the manpower to fly the dragons to Romania."

"That's wonderful! We've missed you so much," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I think tomorrow I'm going to look for an apartment in Godric's Hollow. They have some flats that I can stay in for a few months."

"It's that long term," asked Mr. Weasley.

"They want to start another branch in English country," said Charlie. "And they want me to train people for it."

"That's wonderful!"

"Thanks Mum. I'm going to go drop my stuff in my room," said Charlie.

"Make sure you don't wake Harry. He's sleeping up there. I hope you don't mind… we didn't think he'd appreciate Fred and George's room."

"No worries, Mum."

As Charlie walked upstairs he realized that it looked rather dark for six in the morning. _It doesn't even look like dawn_, he thought. _It must be stormy out there…_ When Charlie opened the door to his room, his dragon posters greeted him with happy snuffs of smoke. Charlie carefully set down his bag. A flash of red caught his eye. He looked at the bed. The Boy-Who-Lived was snuggling his sister and sleeping soundly. _Well she matured_, he thought of his sister, and walked downstairs.

"Ginny really grew up while I was gone," said Charlie to his father.

"What? Did you check on her or something," asked Mr. Weasley confused.

"Well her and Harry and kind of cuddling in my bed so…"

Mr. Weasley's face turned a bright shade of red. He walked up the stairs slowly.

_I probably shouldn't have opened my mouth_, thought Charlie.

"What's going on dear," asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Nothing," said Charlie quickly with a nod.

You could hear the door slam all the way on the ground floor.

Harry jumped at the noise and fell to the ground.

"Whattimeizit," asked Ginny sleepily.

Harry noticed at that moment and scrambled to his feet. "Gin…"

"What…" she said and rolled over. She caught sight of her father and shot up. "Dad!"

"Downstairs. NOW."

Oh yes. That just happened.

Review please! I will update once more before my break from school is over! I promise… as long as I get some reviews… they motivate me.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the favorites and subscriptions! I really appreciate it! I would also appreciate some reviews…

Chapter 4:

Four pairs of bare feet were lined against the bottom of the Weasley's paisley couch. Harry's toes had taken to a nervous twitch. Mr. Weasley had been staring at them silently for a few minutes now, thinking of what he was going to say. He was so dumbstruck the only thing he could blurt out without blowing his top of was:

"Explain yourselves." He looked to Hermione first.

She spoke quickly, "Well, I'm not going to lie, I think Ron and I have every right to do as we please since we are overage, but we shouldn't have been so sneaky about it. This is your house and we should respect your rules." Ron nodded into his lap. His face was as red as his hair.

Mr. Weasley didn't look any happier. "Ron?"

"I wasn't thinking-"

"Per usual. Ginny?" said Mr. Weasley, shocking everyone with his blatant anger.

She was quiet, almost like she was ignoring her dad. This was not a good start. Harry looked at her like she was insane.

"I was lonely and upset that Mum was blaming me for George's disappearance and I couldn't sleep. Plus Harry and I have been separated for a whole year. I wanted comfort. It was the only way I could sleep and-"

"Enough." Mr. Weasley held up his hand.

"I'm not blaming you for George, Ginny," said .

"It sure feels like it."

"You're underage. I can't allow this. It also doesn't make me feel better that you run to Harry when you're insecure. That's not a great quality." Ginny's jaw dropped in embarrassment.

"You know I'm not like that Dad."

"With all this sneaking around I'm not sure. This is very immature of you. Harry. All I have to say to you is that I am very surprised that you disrespected me." With that Mr. Weasley walked out of the room. Mrs. Weasley followed.

"This isn't going to stop me from anything," said Ginny.

"Are you kidding? If you come up to my room, it will be a deathtrap for me," said Harry.

"He never said that we couldn't anymore."

"Yea because it definitely wasn't implied," Harry said sarcastically.

Ginny never usually acted spoiled, but this was something she was going to fight for. That night, Ginny worked up a modification of the Gemino spell (which duplicates things), to create an image of herself in her bed, so she could go to Harry's. Charlie had reclaimed his room, so Harry was staying in Fred and George's empty room right across the hall. If Ginny needed to make a quick escape to her room, she could.

Ginny slithered into the room and crawled in next to Harry. He was already sleeping, with his back facing her. She cuddled up next to him, and he awoke.

"Ginny! What the hell do you think you're doing," he said.

"Relax! I've got it all sorted. There is an image of me sleeping in my bed right now."

"What if Hermione finds it?"

"We conjured her separate bed a few weeks ago. Her and Ron stay up late, so she will be really tired," said Ginny.

"Ginny, I don't want to hurt you feelings but I can't get in trouble from your Dad again. I can stand him being let down by me. You have to go back."

"_If_ he finds out, you can blame it on me. I promise."

He sighed, knowing he lost a battle, and went back to sleep.

oOo

Life continued normally after that. Mr. Weasley was working to trust Harry again.

Two days after they got in trouble, Harry and Ginny were watching the Muggle TV that Mr. Weasley fixed up in the living room. Ginny's head was in Harry's lap. He was stroking her hair. A commercial came on for a local college.

"What is that?" Ginny asked.

"It's a place where Muggles are taught things to get jobs after their schooling," explained Harry.

"Weird…"

"What do you want to do after school ends," Harry asked. He was amazed he had never asked before.

"Um… I think I want to go into the medicine business. Like run a little Apothecary in Diagon Alley or something. Do you still want to be an Auror?"

"Yea. Round up the last of the Death Eaters. Finish the job."

"That's a dangerous job, Harry," Ginny said, obviously worried for him.

"I'll be fine." He said.

She looked at him. "Promise?"

"I will do my best."

She looked back at the TV. "You know your birthday is coming up soon," said Ginny.

"In a couple of weeks," Harry replied.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I already have everything important to me," he said looking at Ginny. She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Well, I want to get you something, so you might as well tell me."

"I want a date. With you."

"Deal," she said. "I will figure something out."

"Your birthday is coming up soon too," said Harry. "What do you want?"

"Too far away…I don't know," she said while hopping up and walking away.

"Rubbish!" Harry called after her.

That night, Harry and Ginny were having trouble sleeping. Ginny kept tossing and turning. She mumbled something like "Blshifieshtk-George-Sjsbetigtawo." It was still stressing her out. Harry rubbed her arm and she rolled into his chest. He began to drift off. Ginny, however, snapped wide awake. She had just dreamt about George. She was chasing him. If she got too close, he would run.

"Stop it Ginny!"

She ran after him.

"Leave me alone!"

She ran faster. But he was darting through alleys she was not familiar with, and she eventually lost him. Ginny stood there sobbing.

"GEORGE! COME BACK!"

oOo

AN UNKNOWN LOCATION:

George Weasley was drinking a large amount of fire-whiskey from a mug. He slammed the mug on the bar counter when he had chugged it all.

"I'll have another pleassse," said George, slurring his words in the process.

The bartender was an old hag lady who happened to take pity on the young and sorrowful.

"I think you've had enough, son. Take this key and stay up in the last empty hotel room. On the house."

George wasn't actually aware of what the woman was saying, but took the key and hobbled his way upstairs, falling a few times. He was too drunk to notice how shabby the hotel was. He shoved the key into the lock and shook open the door. The room was dark.

"Lumosss," slurred George. "Oh, how quaint!" He said sarcastically and passed out on the dirty bed.

oOo

Everything was a dreary shade of gray. A low fog hung among the still and quiet grasses of the Weasley property. Sounds were muffled. All of the family was asleep. Ron and Hermione tugged for more of his orange comforter. Percy was resting with books under his pillow and various body parts. Harry and Ginny were nestled together. It seemed as if the whole world was at peace. It was that gravely darkness of the morning when the nocturnal animals were crawling into to bed and the diurnal animals were still asleep. Its heartbreaking when innocent peace such as this is fractured.

_Crack!_ The whipping noise resounded throughout the house. Upstairs, Harry and Ginny bolted upright.

"What was that," asked Ginny worriedly.

"Stay here. Don't leave the room until I come and get you. Ask security questions to anyone who comes up," Harry said. He ran to her and she was in his arms. Both their hearts raced. This felt like the battle. The tranquility of the house disappeared. Something rapped on the door.

"Harry," said Ron urgently. Harry slipped through the door and went downstairs with Ron. Ginny stepped carefully to the nightstand carefully, avoiding any creaks in the floorboard. She grabbed her wand. Then she stepped towards the window. _No death eaters-that's a good sign_, she thought. Ginny sat and listened. All she could hear was the pulse in her ears. She wanted to run down the stairs and fight with Harry. She had already lost him once, and that was all she could ever bear. She sat down on the floor and waited.

Out of nowhere, there were three noises downstairs: a yell, a whirl of a wand, and a glass breaking. Then quiet.

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and tried to wake herself up from this nightmare. She was grasping at the wooden floor trying to stop the invisible force willing her to get to Harry as fast as possible. When she couldn't hold back any longer, almost as if it was in slow motion, Ginny dashed to the door, driven by instinct. Meeting Hermione on the landing, they, hand in hand, ran down the seemingly endless stairs. It felt like hours before they reached the ground level.

Hermione ran, but Ginny took in the scene, like a detective. It could be a trap. The family room was intact, except for the Weasley family portrait of them on their Egypt vacation. The members in the picture were huddled and shakey. A younger looking Ginny was frightened. Ginny heard voices low in the kitchen. She blindly walked towards the crowded room. She was confused. Everyone was just standing around, bewildered. The families' backs were facing Ginny; they were around the table, blocking something. Mom, Dad, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Ron, Charlie, Hermione. But where was Harry? Ginny desperately pushed through the crowd and couldn't believe her eyes. Harry was sitting holding a gash above his lip, next to a messy looking George.

Harry eyed Ginny wearily. She was frozen. Harry, along with the rest of the family, looked back and forth between the two. George looked immensely guilty. He nervously stood up and smoothed his corduroy pants, colorful waistcoat, and shirt. Ginny stood, in her sage green robe, and ruffled hair, completely still.

"I'm sorry, Gin… It wasn't your fault."

Ginny came out of her stupor and ran into George's arms. He embraced her and cried like a baby. He hadn't let out his emotions in weeks.

oOo

After a few days of ridding George of his massive hangover, all that was left was his depression. He said that being around family made it easier, but he often stayed up in his room (Harry and Ginny's sleeping arrangement ended), or roamed around outside. George coming home didn't end everyone's sorrow, but it helped a little.

One day, Harry and Ginny came, holding hands and giggling, into the kitchen. The sun was shining and the July heat warmed the family's hearts. For the first time in a while, Ginny seemed genuinely happy. Harry felt like she hadn't looked him in the eye in weeks, until today. They fed each other toast at the breakfast table and sipped their tea happily. Ginny looked around and her smile faded.

"Where is George," she asked her mother.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and looked out the window at the grassy fields. "Somewhere."

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and led him out the door. She sat him on the porch and said, "I will be right back," and kissed him on the cheek. Harry watched as she walked towards the fields. Her white lace sundress was flowing and her hair was fiery in the sun. She turned back and gave him a flirty look. Her figure grew smaller and smaller. And then she stopped. She spun on her heels and opened her arms wide. She fell backwards. Ginny magically prevented herself from hitting the ground too hard. She landed with a soft thump next to her brother. She waited for him to talk. All she could hear was the wind and the rustling grass.

"I like lying out here," he said. "I feel so small. I can see the domed shape of the sky… sometimes I swear the grass whispers things. I don't feel alone out here. He's with me… It's awkward without him. I feel like I lost a part of my personality. I don't know how to get it back. I don't know how to get it back."

Ginny grabbed his hand. "You'll be okay, Georgie. Try taking your mind off of it. Work, Play Quidditch. It worked for me. It will still hurt though. It will probably always hurt. It's going to take a while for it to get better.

George didn't know how long Ginny stayed with him out under the blazing summer sun, but it was one of the highlights of his summer.

oOo

Ginny seemed like she was okay. But really, she was hiding some painful emotions. That first week was really uncomfortable for her. Public crying and Ginny do not mix. She learned to keep them in control. Harry noticed. He could see through her façade. _Everyone_ could see through her façade when she was hormonal.

George carried Ginny inside as the sun set; she fell asleep outside. Her skin was pink with a deep sunburn. Harry knew that waking her up would be painful for her, and she could get a little moody, but it was dinner time, and everyone else ditched the task.

"Ginny…" Harry said.

She rolled over and woke up abruptly. "OW! Owowowowow… MagicalMerlinOw! George! Why the hell did you let me sleep outside? During the summer? Harry-I need you to help me."

He looked at her expectantly. She did not take a breath through that whole sentence.

"Go tell my mom I need a sunburn remedy…please."

"I have it here," said Mr. Weasley.

"Well someone's useful! Thanks Dad."

After Ginny was taken care of and everyone was finished with dinner, Ginny was still being moody. Harry just took the blows and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Don't look at me like that," said Ginny eating a piece of chocolate candy. "I'm sick of you judging me all the time! I have emotions. You just sit there and look at me when I share them."

Bill and Percy awkwardly ran out of the kitchen leaving Harry and Ginny alone. They sensed an argument brewing.

"I'm not going to counter argue because this isn't your normal emotional range," said Harry like he understood women. Pff. "I could counter argue if I wanted to, though," he added.

"How can you sit there and tell me what I'm feeling isn't real?"

Harry looked at her.

"I'm tired," said Ginny.

Once upstairs, Ginny broke down. "You're right! I'm off-balance! I miss Fred! I've been trying to not be so emotional all the time but then I blow up. I'm sorry. It's just hard.

Harry hugged her tightly.

"Don't you ever talk," she said into his neck.

"Goodnight, Ginny."

"Sorry…goodnight."

THE END!

Next chapter is in the process of being written

If you are a Doctor Who fan, check out my new story The Ultimate Companion!

Review with questions or comments please!


End file.
